


A Spoopy Tale In 3 Parts

by Here_Be_Spideychelle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Spoopy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Spideychelle/pseuds/Here_Be_Spideychelle
Summary: A Barrage of Spideychelle Halloween Moments





	A Spoopy Tale In 3 Parts

Peter and Ned were excited for Halloween. Not Christmas nor Avengers Event excited, but still excited. And as much as she wouldn’t like to admit it, seeing them so excited made MJ happy too. Maybe Halloween could be really fun this year. Both Peter and Ned had set up a few events in celebration of the holiday. Each of which she had begrudgingly agreed to.

First off was pumpkin carving. Everyone gathered at Ned’s house for the event. A few days before, Ned found an old CD made to provide music for a Halloween Party so they played that while they disemboweled their fruits. (MJ’s favorite term for making Jack-O-Lanterns)

After MJ shut down a battle of pumpkin guts before it could break out and everyone avoided Peter’s knife, even with the Spidey Sense there were a lot of close calls, they were finished. Ned’s pumpkin, to both Peter’s joy and dismay, was had a rough Spider-Man theme. Web like lines surrounded it with the signature eyes carved in the front. Peter went for a more classic design, triangle eyes, small triangular nose, and unlike a normal Jack-O-Lantern the grin was legitimately happy, not evil or threatening. MJ’s project turned out better than anyone could’ve predicted. She decided to recreate the scene where Jack Skellington monologues on the cliff in Nightmare Before Christmas, and she  _nailed_ it. 

The stars in the sky, the twist of the cliff, Jack himself, it was all spot on. Ned and Peter were blown away. She basked in the glory of being worshiped by nerds as they praised her design until Peter’s attention shifted to her. He was looking at her with absolute wonder, like she had shown him a new world or something. She couldn’t handle it, she looked to the table.

“MJ, this is so awesome.” He said still watching her.

“It’s whatever.” she countered. 

“No, really, this is amazing.” He said and Ned nodded in agreement.

She looked up to check, and yep. Peter “Puppydog” Parker was still staring at her like she was the world. She retreated her gaze back to the table. “Shut up, loser.” she mumbled.

* * *

A few days later they Peter and Ned arrived at ‘Betty Brant’s Costume Spectacular’. (Her mom made the invitations) Ned was especially excited for this event. The usual trio (Ned was working on a name for them.) organized a group costume theme so they could match. After some debate they decided [Star Wars](http://kookukecartoons.tumblr.com/post/165954732720/inktober-is-here-so-instead-of-going-with) was less likely to bring suspicion on Peter than an Avengers theme. Ned was dressed as Poe and Peter as Finn. MJ was supposed to be Rey but she hadn’t shown up yet.

Peter and Ned waited near the entrance for her so their group could be completed. Suddenly Ned couldn’t stop staring at the other end of the room. “Hey, mind if I do something real quick?” He asked.

Peter shrugged as he tried to see what Ned was so focused on. “Sure, I mean y-” Peter stopped himself once he saw. Ned Leeds was staring at Betty Brant. A grin spread across his face as he nudged his best friend. “Definitely, go talk to her, dude.” Ned flashed Peter a smile before making his way to the party’s host.

Peter stood watching them converse approvingly as MJ finally arrived and made her way to Peter. “Sup dork.” She said.

“Oh hey MJ. What’s-” he stopped again as he saw her. She wasn’t wearing her costume! “Aw, what the hell?”

“What?” she asked.

“It’s a costume party,” Peter gestured around him, “and we planned costumes like a week ago.”

She raised an eyebrow, “I’m wearing a costume.”

“You’re clearly not.’

“I just went off theme.”

“Alright, what are you supposed to be then?”

MJ gave a smug smirk before she even spoke. She said, “The girl of your dreams.” Peter’s eyes bugged out of his head as his jaw shut tightly and he gulped. MJ’s smirk of victory intensified as she grabbed Peter’s wrist and dragged him to another corner of the party. A more private corner.

* * *

Lastly was Movie Night, which was on Halloween itself. They organized all the horror movies they could salvage the DVDs for. This time Ned invited Betty as an official/unofficial date. So they sat together on one of the two couches in the Parker Apartment. May seemed to be working with them as she took the only chair. Which meant MJ and Peter had to share the other couch.

MJ blamed it on the cold, Peter blamed it on fear. Ned and Betty could argue both points, but let them live their lie. Any way you want to see it, Peter Parker ended up cuddling into Michelle Jones that night. And nobody put a stop to it for the entire marathon.

Once the final film finished and the lights came on though they scrambled apart before anyone else could accuse them of anything. They talked for a while before Betty realized she should be going home, and Ned offered to take her. May then offered a ride for them both. And if there wasn’t a conspiracy before, there was one once Aunt May gave Peter a wink as she closed the door behind her. She  _knew_ what she was doing.

MJ and Peter sat awkwardly for a moment. Eventually Peter realized that they had to talk about this. Making things official. He cleared his throat before asking, “Hey MJ?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re friends right?”

“Oh, Peter,” She said as if she were comforting a child, She kissed his temple which momentarily made Peter melt into a happy goo pile. “Of course not.”

Peter The Happy Goo Pile ended as he looked at her in mock offense, “Hey!” This made MJ laugh for a solid minute. When she calmed down Peter tried to begin the feelings talk properly.

Half an hour or so later May announced her presence with a shout as she entered the apartment. Then she heard scrambling. Looking up she saw her nephew and Michelle Jones in a rather compromising position. She immediately shielded her eyes and shouted “You couldn’t even make it to your room?!”

“Sorry, May!” Peter squeaked. Meanwhile MJ was sent into another laughing fit. It was a good Halloween that year.


End file.
